masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lancer1289/Computer Problems 2.0
Well it seems that my laptop is once again down and out. This time, I don't even know what is the problem. I'm going to be taking it in soon and seeing what the problem is, but until I know what the problem is and hope that it can be fixed, I won't be on. I might be on for an hour a day, but no more than that. I am really beginning to hate computers. I'll provide an update when I know more. And it shut down just fine last night. Lancer1289 16:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, good news and bad news. The good news that my hard drive is fine, but that's about all the good news I have. I didn't notice it at first, but none of the lights on my laptop are not coming on, you know caps lock, number lock, even the light for the processer isn't lighting up. Even the USB ports on my computer aren't working, so what I initially thought to be a panel problem, instead turns out to be the one thing that I hoped it wasn't. The motherboard on my laptop is dead. Since it is no longer in warranty, the repair would have been ~$500, which is more than the computer was worth new two years ago. So therefore, I'm reduced to using my desktop computer, which isn't in the best of positions for regular monitoring, or regular usage for the wiki. This also puts a severe cramp on my being able to play "Star Wars: The Old Republic" with my friends. So what happens with me. Because I won't be able to do regular monitoring, I will be forced to be here in a reduced status. For how long, I don't know, but since I currently do not have a job, the odds of me getting a new laptop soon are remote at best. I'll try an check in as often as I can, but since I can no longer use my laptop, I won't be on nearly as much and don't expect to see me on Wednesdays at all for the foreseeable future. I would often have my laptop right next to me with the wiki open while I'm on Xbox or in class, but since that is no longer an option, and I can only monitor when I'm at home, this will be a problem. Again, I'll try and be on as often as I can, but nowhere near of much as I used to be. To top it all off, I used my laptop for all of my notes and class projects. While that isn't as big of an issue since I only have a summer course and lose only about 4 days of notes, it is still a pain in the you know where. Lancer1289 17:39, June 28, 2012 (UTC) After some further tinkering, I have found that the news isn't as bad as I thought, but my laptop is still completely unusable. My motherboard isn't fried, but my graphics card is, and since it is a laptop, the motherboard might as well be fried. With a laptop, by the time I get a replacement and have it installed, and since it is a laptop since I have zero idea what I'm doing, I'd be going to a professional, and by that point, the price tag would be ~$250. Which is about 2/3 the price of what the laptop was new. However, I do have a bright spot. While I stated above that the chances of me getting a new laptop was remote, I might have been wrong. I have been doing research on on sale laptops and actually found a decent one. For what I intend to use it for, it more than fills the qualifications. *Manufacturer: HP *Processor: AMD Vision A6 Quad-Core Chipset *Graphics: AMD Radeon 6520 HD *Hard Drive: 500 GB *Memory: 4 GB (Upgradeable to 8 GB) *OS: Windows 7 Home Premium *Screen size: 17.3' So here's hoping. Lancer1289 04:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Well the computer with the above specs, well I got it. Now who can name the most annoying part of getting a new computer? Lancer1289 04:58, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts